Random Romance Stories
by NotUsingThisProfileAnymore
Summary: Discontinued. :( Sorry about any inconvenience, but it's just when I look back on what I've written in here, I CRINGE.
1. Teto x Ted

Author: D.D Awesomesauce (Just call me D.D).

Just some random romance story I whipped up about our two favourite magenta coloured haired vocaloids… Ted and Teto! It's awfully vague, but I wrote it as if it were the ending to the last chapter of some random romance book… Enjoy!

Point of view from Teto

Title: With Ted

He took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me. The normally cold, hard, calculating Ted seemed to be gone. It seemed that his heart had opened up for one minute. For me. His arms were warm. I could feel his breath on my forehead. Then all of a sudden he tightened his grip and placed his head in the crook of my neck, on my shoulder. He laid his head sideways so that I could feel his breath, this time in my ear.

"I love you."

He whispered the three fate changing words so softly, I didn't understand the first time. I _couldn't _understand the first time.

"Ted… I… I didn't hear you. I… what did you… say…?" I stuttered softly. Nervously. I felt like a fool standing there as straight as a stick with my arms glued to my sides. I wanted so desperately to hug him, but for some reason I couldn't. It felt like a dream, as if it wasn't reality. As if Ted hugging me… was just a mistake. As if the hug wasn't meant for me, as if I didn't deserve him… I felt like I really didn't deserve him at all. He should've just gotten together with Rin… he wouldn't be happy with me.

But there was still my fluttering heart to think about. The tears forming in my eyes, and the warmth of Ted's body close to mine. There was still that little spark of hope to think about. That spark of happiness. And that spark of… love. All these emotions mixed together in my heart… was rather overwhelming.

"I. Love. You."

This time he said it with more passion, more firmly, more loudly. As if he was loudly announcing it in my head, but was quietly announcing it to the world. And this time I heard him clearly. I heard those three words… And I finally had the urge to hug him back, the assurance that hugging him back was allowed.

I pulled my arms out of his right grasp and pulled them over his head. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and squeezed him with all my might. I smiled and cried and buried my head in his chest as he lifted his head up once more to look down at me. I looked up at him and smiled even more.

"I love you too Ted."

He smiled at me and all of a sudden he kissed me on the forehead. I gasped and then smiled again.

This was where I belonged. With the tall grass rustling in the wind. With the flowers dancing beside us. With my perfectly contented heart.

With Ted.

So yeah guys, hoped you liked this story! There's going to be another one coming your way, so look out for it (don't kill me if it comes out in like two months though, okkk?). Now go and hit that review button! No flames pllleeasee, but constructive criticism is ok. Well then see you around (sorry if this is a piece of crap, this is my first story on )! Ok, baiiii ~ 3


	2. Rin x Len

Hey guyyss, so I guess you don't have to kill me, since the next chapter came out like… a few days later. -.-" Sorry. All my stories are created out of extreme boredom… and as you can probably tell, I'm extremely bored.

Thanks Chibis of Evil for being my first reviewer ~ ! ^_^

The next chapter will be Tei x Teiru for sure (sorry, I just don't like Len x Tei… T_T)

Enjoooyyy ~

Title: Bananas and Oranges

Len's POV:

I'm eating a banana and reading a book, when I hear the doorbell ring. Probably just our neighbours asking for sugar again.

"I'll get it!" I call out to my parents. I open the door only to find…

Rin.

Rin, with her beautiful blonde locks.

Her flawless skin.

Her electric blue eyes.

And her bright smile, which always made my day.

I suppose my day had been made today.

"Oh… um, Rin! Hey, um… so what do you want?" BAKA. I sound too stiff!

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could… I dunno, hang out for a bit?"

I think I just felt my heart skip a beat.

"Sure! I... I guess! Come on in…" I hold the door for her and bow. WHAT AM I THINKING, WHY SHOULD I BOW? I suppose… it was just a reflex. She's a princess after all, so it's only natural I treat her as one.

Rin giggles and smiles at me. She tousles my hair.

"You know, you're really cute."

Rin laughs again as my face turns completely red.

"I… am?" I stand up straight again to face her while I clutch the door handle tightly. Then out of nowhere I taste something sweet and moist.

_Oranges…_ I think. My eyes look up and meet Rin's. Rin's beautiful eyes so very close to mine… then with intense embarrassment I realize… what position we're in.

Rin's warm and soft palms cradle my head, while I just stand there, her lips pressed up against mine as if sending some kind of passionate message.

I feel the urge to reply.

I wrap my arms around her, and I start to move my tongue around her lip. She opens her lips slightly, allowing my tongue to slide right in. I explore her mouth as I slowly spin her around so that her back is against the door. I withdraw from her mouth even though I have the fiery passion to go on.

"Len… I… from the day we met…" Rin stutters. I put my finger to her lip.

"Shhh…"

I caress her face with my palm and kiss her on the forehead. She smiles as she gently places her hands on my chest.

"I thought I was going to be stuck lonely, but I guess…" I pick up a purple flower from the small garden near the open door. I stick it underneath the white bow in her hair. "I guess… would you…?" I can't seem to get the words out.

"Would I…?" Rin smiles as she looks me straight in the eye. She reaches towards my face and cradles it with her palm as she lightly grazes it over my skin.

"W-w-would you… you go out… just out… with…"

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?" I finally announce. Rin gasps and then smiles. She hugs me and squeezes me so tightly and quickly it makes me laugh a bit and smile.

"Of course Len! Any girl would want to go out with you…"

"But you're the only one I would want to go out with," I smirk at her. Her face turns pink, and then red. Then she smiles smugly back at me.

"You know, you look really sexy when you smirk like that."

I blush an even darker shade of red than she did, then I laugh.

"I love you Rin… you know."

"I love you too Len."

"Thanks to you, my fate has been changed… entirely. I'm not even joking Rin… Without you, I'm just… incomplete."

She kisses me lightly on the lips again.

"I can't live without you either Len…"

"Well then I guess, it's a good thing that we're together… right?"

She giggles and then hugs me again.

"So… when will I be able to come in again?"

"Oh, I forgot! I mean, I'm sorry your highness… You can enter your castle now, dear princess."

"Thank you, fine prince."

We laughed together and then walked up the stairs, hand in hand.

I can't believe it… my fate has been changed so entirely… so suddenly…

You should always expect the unexpected when you're in love.

So I think that you must have died of fluff overload by now, but if you haven't yet, hit the review button and give me some constructive criticism or praise!

I'd like to let you know, I like praise better. /shot

Thanks for reading you guys!

Next chapter's gonna be Tei x Teiru as promised!

Ciao for now, bros.


	3. Teiru x Tei

A/N: Hey guyyyss~! Took me so long to do this… couldn't really figure out how I wanted their personalities to be… But the wait's overrrr! Enjoyyyy ~! ^_^

Point of View: Teiru Sukone

Title: The Meaning of Crazy = Tei Sukone

All I was doing was sitting there, reading my damn book.

But NOOOO, the peace just HADDD to be DISRUPTED.

MY DAMN PEACE WITH THE DAMN BOOK ON THE DAMN COUCH IN THE DAMN LIVING ROOM!

… Sorry. Living with a crazy emo little sister does things to you.

Many things, for instance:

1. Drives you on the edge of insanity.

2. Gets you unwanted stares from classmates, being the crazy girl's brother and all.

3. Gives you lack of sleep from trying to calm your sister down all the time.

4. You never get your homework done, because your little sister bugs you all the time.

5. And last but not least… you become crazy yourself.

You become crazy yourself… because for some apparent reason, you would've… you would've fallen in love with her by now at this age… because of your damn hormones.

…

WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO STARE AT ME TOO?

I couldn't help it, ok?

She might be annoying, and crazy, and obsessive compulsive over lots of things, but…

I loved her.

How she was always wearing that crazy smile on her face…

How she would do anything to get what she wanted…

And how sometimes, she showed me a side of her that she would show no one else.

She wasn't completely insane, after all.

When we were kids, we would always play together, go out for ice cream, and…

Hate on me all you want for loving my very own little sister, but I loved her.

More than a brother should.

Even though she was extremely annoying.

AFTER ALL, SHE INTERRUPTED MY DAMN BOOK READING!

"Hi Teiruuuu! Whatcha reading?" Tei sang in that cheery tone of voice she always used.

"None of your crazy business," I replied giving her a cold glare and then turning away from her.

Now you might be saying, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DON'T YOU LOVE HER?"

And I would simply reply, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY OWN LITTLE SISTER THAT I LOVE HER MORE THAN A BROTHER SHOULD?"

I always need to act this way. Sometimes it hurts but…

It would hurt more if she found out that I was crazier than she was.

Because I loved her.

She would think I was a freak.

So I only enjoy moments like these, even though I don't act like it…

Don't blame me ok?

Tei pounced on me like a tiger and wrapped her arms around my neck like we used to do as kids.

"Why don't you play with Tei, Teiruuuuu?"

She would always ask this.

And my response as always?

"HELL NO!"

I tried to get up quickly, because that's what I always did after I said this, but for some reason things wouldn't go according to plan.

Tei tightened her grip around my neck, and I couldn't get up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm making you stay here, Teiruuuu ~! You may not want to play… but Tei does," Tei smiled her crazy, yet beautiful smile. "You should know by now… Tei gets what she wants, and right now… Tei wants YOU."

I started to blush at these words (DAMNIT ALL!), and Tei seemed to notice, because a surprised look came across her face… which two seconds later turned into another crazy smile.

"Oh, so Teiru LIKES Tei? What if Tei said, she liked Teiru? What then?" Tei looked down at the couch, averting her eyes from my gaze. "What then?" Tei whispered again, her soft silver hair falling over her face.

I started to blush even more.

If Teiru liked Tei?

If Tei liked Teiru?

It would be something called "wonderful".

But she was kidding.

It wasn't possible.

But then… why was she acting this way? Showing that part of me she only showed me when we were kids… The normal side of her. The more… realistic side of her. The kind side of her. The side, I preferred, but really? I loved all of her. Even in her crazy state.

I didn't say a word.

The wrong thing to say would equal… horribly damned results.

"… What if Tei liked Teiru? WHAT THEN?" Tei screamed desperately.

Desperately.

She was desperate for… for me.

Did this mean something?

Yes.

I thought it did.

"… If Tei liked Teiru, every single day of Teiru's life, would be the happiest."

Tei looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

She smiled that beautiful un-crazy smile of hers, and she hugged me.

She DAMN hugged me.

But not one of her crazy hugs… it was…

A more passionate hug.

And I couldn't help but smile and blush more.

"But… Teiru likes Tei, even though they're brother and sister?" Tei asked in a puzzled tone.

It was cute.

But it was annoying…

"Tei, can we stop referring to ourselves in the DAMN third person?"

"But it's fun!"

"But then it would be awkward for me to say that I love you. Imagine me saying, 'Teiru loves Tei'. I'd rather talk NORMALLY. Even though we're both SO not normal. You know… for loving each other NOT as brother and sister, even though we are."

"Teiru… I know we're brother and sister but… I love you."

"Tei, I've loved you ever since we were kids. Not to be perverted or anything."

Tei giggled and smiled.

I blushed even more.

"But, Tei. Really, we're brother and sister… we shouldn't tell anyone about our relationship, ok?"

"Ok Teiru… as long as I get to be with you!" Tei smiled one of her crazy smiles as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Tei… remember, I'm always going to love you… right?"

Tei blushed at my words.

"Teiru… I'm always going to love you. And you're always going to love me. This is the happiest day of my -!"

"TEIRU! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE AND DO THE FRICKEN LAUNDRY!"

"… Tei, we can't tell our parents, got it?" I said, as our eyes widened in panic.

"Ok Teiru, just get down there before dad gets extremely mad."

"Got it, my dear angel Tei."

Tei giggled and blushed at this as she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

Damn dad… DISRUPTED THE MOMENT!

THE DAMN MOMENT WITH MY DAMN ANGEL, WITH THE DAMN FLUFFY WORDS ON THE DAMN COUCH IN THE DAMN LIVING ROOM!

I think I use the word "damn" too much.

Oh well…

Tei likes me just the way I am.

So I'll stay this way, I guess…

Tei… I love you.

Even though you're the meaning of crazy.

~ The End

A/N: Ok, I had to change the rating to "M", for Teiru's potty mouth… Well not really. All he said was "damn," but… Better safe than sorry! So please R&R! All reviews are kindly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :lessthantree:

~ D.D


End file.
